


Where We Land

by DuckieLuver07, Lulu_Horan



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha Fizzy, Alpha Harry, Alpha Lottie, Alpha Zayn, Beta Liam, Death, F/M, Gore, I'll add tags as I remember them, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, but want to be safe, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckieLuver07/pseuds/DuckieLuver07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: Rogue omega Louis hates alphas and kills an alpha guard. The lead guard wants the omega dead, but alpha King Harry thinks there may be more to Louis than meets the eye.PSA: None of the boys die ok





	Where We Land

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misplaced Individualism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311479) by [Adonis3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adonis3/pseuds/Adonis3). 



> Heh heh...don't kill me. I know, I have five million stories to finish, but me and DuckieLuver write REALLY GOOD STORIES TOGETHER OK?? I had to share. I'm sorry *crying face emojis*
> 
> Also, I had to stop after 3100 words because my chapters aren't usually this long *shrug*
> 
> Okay, enjoy! Feel free to yell at me for how cute this is :D

Harry sighed heavily before groaning for the hundredth time. "Zayyyn, I'm bored!"

The alpha chuckled and looked over his papers. "Sorry, Harry, there's nothing I can do for you. You've already completed all the daily tasks and talked to all the civilians. They have no more compliments or gifts today. I don't know what to tell you."

"No one ever told me that being a monarch would be so boring."

Zayn laughed loudly. "Harry, you're an excellent king. Sorry that I can't make anything exciting happen."

The rogue omega huffed and panted as he struggled, kicking and wiggling as alpha guards dragged him into the castle and into the throne room in chains, where Zayn and Harry both perked up at the sound and sight of him. All of the guards bowed, and the head guard pushed his shoulder. "Kneel before your king, Omega," he commanded.

The omega grinned menacingly. "I'll die before I'm ever on my knees for an alpha." He stared Harry right in the face as he spoke, even though it was a sign of utmost disrespect.

Harry laughed in delight at the sudden excitement. "Well, you're a feisty one, aren't you? You don't have an alpha, little one?"

The little omega scoffed. "An alpha can't survive two minutes around me."

"That can't be true," Zayn sputtered.

"Take these chains off and we'll find out."

"Your majesty," one of the guards interrupted. "This omega has killed one of your alpha guards."

"What? That's a very serious crime. Why would you do something like that?" Even though the omega was clearly dangerous, Harry was intrigued by him.

"He touched me," the omega in question shrugged casually.

"Your Highness, as head guard, I request for this omega to be executed at dawn."

Harry didn't speak for a few minutes, just watched the small boy trying to get out of his chains. After a while, he came to a decision. "I will take him. He will be under my care until further notice."

"B-But your Highness-"

"His Majesty has spoken," Zayn interrupted.

The omega, who was filthy and completely covered in grime and overgrown hair, only grinned. "I'd kill you all in a heartbeat and not lose a wink of me sleep over it."

"Not when I'm through with you."

"Think you can take me on, hm? I'll slit your throat and enjoy it," he hissed.

"Take him to my rooms. Tell the maids to wash him and keep him in my bedchambers. Do whatever you need, except kill him, to keep yourselves safe."

"Yes, Your Highness." The guards dragged the screeching omega away to get him cleaned up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Harry? He killed Joshua."

"An omega like that needs a firm, guiding hand. He needs kindness. Something must have happened to him to make him like this. I want to know what it is."

Zayn smiled fondly. "You are sometimes too kind, Hazza."

"That's what it takes to be king."

"And that's why our kingdom is the happiest around."

~*~

An hour later, Harry and Zayn's chatter was interrupted by a maid, whose face was all scratched up. "Your Majesty, the prisoner is clean, and we have cut his hair."

"Is the little imp in my room now?"

"Yes, your Majesty. We left him there just as you instructed."

"Very good." He dismissed the maid with a nod and looked over at Zayn. "I'm going to go see him now. Pray for me."

Zayn let out a laugh. "You brought it on yourself, mate. Good luck." He bowed slightly as Harry left.

Harry went up to his room and locked the door behind him, knowing that the omega would not hesitate to try and escape if given the chance. He looked up at the omega, who was chained standing up to the bedpost, and smiled. He was clean now, looking much more like a person and consequently cuter. "Well, you're quite lovely when you're not covered in blood and filth."

The omega snorted. "You alphas are all the same."

"And how is that?" Harry asked, inching closer to the bed.

"Stay away from me," he growled.

"I'm just going to sit. Might as well be comfortable as we get to know each other." He sat down in the chair in front of his desk, turning it to face him. "Now, what is your name?"

"Fuck off. I hope you choke on your own knot."

"That would be impressive," Harry nodded. "But come now. I just want to know your name. You're going to be stuck here for a while anyway. Might as well make it easier on yourself."

"Louis," he grumbled after a minute of internal deliberation.

"Louis...that's a nice name. I'm Harry. While we're in here, you can call me Harry. Outside, I'm the king and you will address me as such."

"Oh yeah? Well to me, you're just another stupid alpha and can drop dead for all I care."

"Why do you hate alphas so much?" Harry frowned in confusion. "Most omegas love being taken care of by an alpha."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Most omegas can't come out of heat long enough to see that they're being fooled."

"They're being fooled by what?"

"You dumbass alphas who just want a wet hole to bury your knots in," he huffed.

"That's not true," Harry protested. "Alphas want someone to love, an omega to take care of."

"Oh spare me."

"Where did you grow up to have such horrid ideals?" Harry figured that knowing more about him was the key to figuring out who he was.

"Yorkshire."

"Oh. Who did you live with?"

"Why does that matter?" Louis struggled to get out of his chains. "Fight me like a man!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Harry cooed gently, calming the omega almost instantly. "I'm not going to fight you. I just want to get to know you. I've heard some stories from Yorkshire. It doesn't seem like the best place to grow up." Louis just snarled at him, trying harder to get free, all while Harry watched patiently. "I'll take the chains off when you calm down and prove that you won't hurt anyone."

"So I'm going to die in these chains then. Got it."

"You don't have to. It's all up to you really."

"I'd rather just kill all the alphas I can."

"And what about their omegas? What happens to them?"

"They'll be free."

"No, they'll be heartbroken. Niall, who is my advisor Zayn's omega, would probably die without Zayn. He loves him."

"The poor fool."

"He's not a fool, he's just in love. And Zayn would be lost without Niall just the same."

"Love doesn't exist."

"It does. And the love between an Omega and their Alpha are the purest kind."

Louis made a face. "Ugh. You're gonna make me puke, and there ain't nothing in me stomach."

"I'll make sure you're fed. I don't want you to starve. Is there anything in particular you would like to eat?"

Louis peered at him, looking him up and down very closely. "You've never met a starving man before have you?"

"Well, no. Why?"

"Because food is food, and I'm hungry. It doesn't matter what it is. But, since you asked, I'm craving some red meats and bread."

Harry raised his eyebrows. That was more along the lines of an alpha's diet. "Really? Okay, I'll have some food brought up." He rang the bell for a maid to come up and requested the food Louis asked for.

When the tray was delivered, Louis stared at it pitifully and whined. His hands were still chained behind his back.

"I'm going to release your hands, but your feet will stay chained. If you try anything, I will call my guards in to subdue you. But I don't want to. I want you to be able to eat." He grabbed the key and approached Louis slowly, leaning around his petite body to unlock the chain. 

Louis sat on the floor and began eating ravenously, looking around wildly every few seconds as if someone were going to take his food. He growled when he heard someone approaching the door from outside and tried to hide his food behind him, all while Harry watched with sad eyes. What could this poor boy have gone through to make him exhibit such behavior? As the person outside of the room walked away, Louis returned to his sloppy eating, hunched over the large tray. He didn't stop eating until it was clean, letting out a loud burp. There had been enough food for two alphas, let alone a small omega.

"Wow, you were really hungry," Harry noted. "Do you feel better now?"

"I'll feel better when every alpha is dead."

"But why?" he asked almost desperately. "What have alphas done to you that makes you feel like this?"

"My pathetic father, an alpha, killed my omega mother right in front of me because I was an omega male. But it wasn't after I presented, no. It was after my youngest twin sisters presented as alphas. How could he have strong alpha daughters and a weak omega son? He blamed my mother. My sweet, beautiful mum didn't deserve that," he spat.

Harry's heart cried for the omega. "But not every alpha is like that. Most male omegas are revered. It's an honor to be mated to a male omega. Zayn had to fight for his right to mate with Niall."

Louis kept talking as if Harry hadn't spoken. "He was the first alpha I killed, followed by all the gross mated alphas he'd whored me out to during my heats. Their omegas were so thankful...until my sisters and the rest of the alphas threw me out of the community. I've been on the run since then, killing every alpha who even touches me. And there have been many."

"That's so sad. You're just trying to help omegas like you."

"I don't need your pity," he spat.

"You deserve it though," he insisted, looking Louis right in the eye. "You've become so strong in your hate, you will never get to feel love for anyone else."

Louis tried to figure out why he couldn't hate Harry as much as he hated all the other Alphas. He felt almost comfortable around him. "I told you already. Love doesn't exist. Let me go."

"Love does exist. I've seen it, hundreds of times. And you'll stay here until you see it too."

The omega made an irritated noise. "Do not get the wrong impression from trying to treat me kindly. Do not give me an inch. I will kill you." Even as he said it, he didn't know if it was true. 

"I won't give you an inch until I can trust you. You will stay here until then. But, I have a feeling you'll change," he smiled softly. "I want you to meet some of my friends."

"Are they alphas?"

"No. They are some omegas mated to alphas that I know."

Louis shook his head, missing his longer hair, even though it had been pretty wild. "They will not believe me, that they are lost."

"Do you want to meet their alphas instead then?"

"They would only die," he smirked.

"How about you meet Zayn and Niall together? You can see what I've been talking about. Zayn loves Niall more than life itself."

"No. I also want Zayn dead."

"Well, you're going to anyway. I think it'll be good for you."

"Then you'd better chain my hands back up."

"I will, and there will be a guard posted as well. I will not underestimate you, little one."

Louis flushed slightly, completely confused as to why he felt his tummy flutter at Harry's gentle tone. "Okay, good."

"Why don't you relax a little, hm?" Harry put the shackles back on Louis' wrists and unwound the main chains a bit so he could get on the bed. "Now that you have a full stomach, you can sleep."

"I can't relax around you."

"In that case, I'll leave you alone for a bit. I'll go to lunch and come back in a few hours with Zayn and Niall."

"I still won't sleep."

"Are you ever going to?" Harry fretted. "You need to rest."

"Not until I know I'm safe."

"I swear to you, on my honor, that no harm will come to you here."

"Your honor means less than nothing," Louis hissed. "If someone touches me, I will kill them."

"No one will touch you while you're here." Harry spoke gently. "Everyone has to do what I say, so I can guarantee that."

"I will kill anyone who lays a hand on me. That's my guarantee."

"Point taken," he nodded. "I will make sure no one does. Please rest. I'll be back later."

"You are also on my list," the omega threatened as he tried to relax.

"I know, I know. Sleep now." Harry closed and locked the door behind him as he left.

Louis waited a few moments, listening intently to make sure he was really gone and wasn't going to come back. When he was certain no one would come in, he relaxed and transformed himself into his omega, a beautiful pure white wolf. He shook off the clothing and the chains and jumped onto the bed, walking around in a circle a few times before laying down and curling up to sleep.

~*~

"Please, Zayn?"

"Harry, I already told you, I don't want Niall anywhere near that psychopath!"

"He needs to see that alphas and omegas can really love each other. Don't you want that? Don't you want this poor little omega to know what love is?" Harry pouted and batted his long eyelashes.

Zayn sighed, glaring over at his lifelong friend, who was playing on the weakness he had for wanting to help omegas. "Fine, fine. But if he even tries to hurt Niall, he is dead, do you understand?"

"He won't. He seems to listen to me. He even asked for me to chain his hands back up so he wouldn't hurt you."

"Alright. I'll go get Niall."

"Yay! Thank you, Zaynie!" Harry pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he grumbled. "Get off me ya great lump." The steward pushed the king away. "I'll meet you outside of you chambers in a few minutes."

Harry nodded and went upstairs to wait for them. When they were all together, he unlocked the door. "Louis?" He stopped short in surprise at the sight of the white wolf curled up on his bed.

Louis' eyes popped open and looked them all over. Zayn's presence put him on edge, but he felt an unusual urge to control his rage. He attributed it to Harry, but he still didn't understand. 

"Hi, Louis. Can you change back for us, sweetheart?"

Louis obeyed Harry without question, but didn't know why. "Yes?"

"Well, he's gotten quite civilized in just a few hours, hasn't he?"

"Be nice, Zayn." Harry didn't blink an eye at Louis' nudity, although Niall was blushing and trying to avoid looking at the other omega. "Would you like another blanket? It's a bit chilly in here."

"If I get cold, I will change back."

"Okay. Well, this is Niall and Zayn. They have been together for several years and know how alpha/omega relationships really work."

"I'm not interested," Louis said stiffly.

Niall bowed his head submissively, honestly terrified of the omega who could bring himself to kill others, let alone alphas. "Please…I want to help you understand." He peeked up at the blue eyes that were so much like his own, but so different, so…empty. He shivered and hid behind Zayn, making Louis snort.

"It's okay, Niall. He won't listen at first. It's not your fault. He's had a tough time with alphas."

"I…I'm sorry that you're having a rough time," Niall said shyly, still wanting to make friends with the murderous omega.

"The fuck do you know about it, blondie?" he snapped, making Zayn growl protectively. Louis' answering growl was louder, and he was staring at Zayn's jugular.

Harry stepped between them. "Hey, calm down love." He had an immense sense of satisfaction when Louis' dilated eyes relaxed, as did his tense posture. "I can bring some guards in if you need them, Louis."

"I want to turn back into my wolf."

"I need you to stay human for a while and listen. You can change back when we leave."

"No point. The omega is blind. Alphas are bad."

"Zayn treats me like a princess," Niall objected.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Dumb omega."

"Hey! Don't call him that," Harry frowned. "He's not dumb, he's just had a different experience than you! I want you to see this side of alphas."

"Why are you bossing me around, hm? Because you're an alpha? Fuck off!"

"No, because I'm the king."

"You don't control me." Louis got into a defensive pose.

"Louis," Harry sighed, trying to be patient. "I just want you to see a different side of alphas. I'm not trying to hurt you. You'll be free and safe here. Is that so bad?"

Not having an answer, Louis turned into a wolf and growled, making Harry sigh again.

"Okay. I'll come back later with dinner. Let's go, boys." Harry led them out and locked the door behind them.

~*~

A few hours later, Harry made good on his promise of dinner, bringing a tray up of meat and veggies for the wolf. "Come, Louis." He called to the wolf who had been curled up in the corner. "I've got dinner for you."

Louis walked slowly toward him, sniffing at the plate before sitting back on his haunches. He started eating as soon as Harry put the tray down.

Harry sat at his desk and watched, wondering if he could truly help the omega. He watched as Louis licked his chops before wandering over to him. He kept still as the wolf sniffed him. He was surprised when Louis laid his head on his lap and nipped gently at his fingers. He didn't know exactly what the wolf wanted, so he just started to pet him gently, scratching behind his ears and giggling when Louis growled pleasantly.

"Are you tired yet? Do you want to sleep?" He laughed when Louis licked his hand. "I don't know what that means." Harry kept petting him, smiling as Louis yawned and pulled away to jump onto the bed. "Don't freak out, okay?" He stripped his robes off and got into bed in just his undergarments. "I promise I won't hurt you," he cooed softly to the omega, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Do me a favor and don't kill me, yeah."

Louis just yawned again, making himself comfortable before drifting off.

Harry chucked tiredly and got himself comfortable as well before closing his eyes and falling slowly asleep.


End file.
